Chaos warbands of no renown
Countless Chaos warbands are formed every minute on millions of worlds and just as many are crushed under the vigilant boot of the Inquisition and Adeptus Arbites who watch over the Imperium of Man. Great many of these chaos warbands are short-lived, little-known, ill-reputated or just too feeble or meagre to survive in the unforgiving galaxy. This page is dedicated for those many warbands of no renown. You are free to add yours but know that these warbands are all for free use for any article writing fan here. Don't post here warbands you've grown attached to! Please add new warbands into alphabetically correct order. See also: *Ork Tribes of no renown *Lesser Orders Sororitas Amortisators They are a cult of Nurgle worshipers driven by an insane desire - they want to create an Ultimate Zombie Plague. Since their first appearance in the early M38 dozens of worlds felt the touch of their rotten fingers. Amortisators are few in numbers but they are highly organised and determined. They will usually disguised themselves as a medicine production company, a foundation helping the poor, or even mutant hunters. Blood Lust Covenant What started as a Blood Cult devoted to Khorne became a full-blown Pirate Militia intent on spilling Imperial blood all over the Segmentum Tempestus. The Coven consists of thousands of blood-crazed cultists and traitor guardsmen, all led by a Traitor Blood Angel calling himself Lord Athrose the Worthy. They specialize in close-quarters combat and boarding actions. They worship the Blood God Khorne and as such hate Slaanesh followers and those who use psychic powers. They cannot be negotiated with, they cannot be intimidated, and they cannot be slowed down. Every battle is seen as their last and they believe Khorne would want it that way. Coven of the Blighted Minds The Blighted Minds are a large group of rogue psykers who travel with various merchants and pirates across the galaxy searching for Chaos artifacts and weapons. This shadowy group seek to ascend into immortality through the unlocking of Chaotic power in real-space. They are led by a renegade Astartes Librarian called the Blue Seer whose origins are unknown. The Blue Seer can rip the memories from the minds of others and this process is lethal to the victim. The Blue Seer seeks to become a Daemon Prince of Tzeentch and rule over his own Daemon world and he believes that finding chaos artifacts and corrupting those in power will bring him this. The Inquisition is always hunting for these vile psykers and has even secretly placed bounties on the head of the Blue Seer. This seems to work as many mercenaries and criminals are willing to throw their lives away for a chance at wealth, although they rarely last long enough to properly identify the members of the Coven before they are slain by powerful Psychic powers... Cult of the Forgotten Children This Chaos cult is composed of disgruntled civilians, PDF officers, and traitor guardsmen who grew weary of Imperial rule. Sparked by the Alpha Legion, the Forgotten Children have fully pledged themselves to the dark gods and seek to wipe out or corrupt all Imperial forces in the Segmentum Tempestus. Although this feat seems impossible they gain new members every day from the various Imperial worlds they visit where hopeless humans and abhumans are more than willing to listen to the promise of freedom and happiness from the Chaos Gods. This cult specializes in corruption and subversion rather than open warfare. Along the way they have picked up various corrupted priests who know dark rituals taken from the warp itself and they are eager to use them... Cult of the Hollow Truth Based in the worlds on the border of the Segmentum Pacificus, the Cult of the Hollow Truth preaches that the Emperor is held prisoner by the Inquisition and that devoting thy soul to Chaos is the only way to give him enough power to break free and uplift humanity. They say that the Emperor is allied with the Dark Gods and will join with them to end all war in the galaxy and wipe out all the filthy xenos. Those who believe this mad preaching are dominantly abhumans and so this cult has an exception number of mutants and outcast humans who truly worship the Emperor of Mankind. The cult swarms and mauls those who refute their claims and are well known for zealously slaughtering priests and other officials within the Imperial Cult. Free People of Ghutos This is a sizable chaos warband composed mainly of ogryns and abhumans. Decades ago they have been tricked into believing that Green Vine, developed by shady Hornet Covenant, will make them stronger and help them in their fight for freedom. It turned out however that Hornet Covenant were followers of Nurgle and their Green Vine quickly turned Ghutos freedom fighters into mindless thralls of the chaos god of decay. They usually assist Plague Marines. Golden Doves Golden Doves is a name given to the fleet of chaos pirates operating in the Ultima Segmentum. Created by a traitorous Rogue Trader Lucius Fapthronus, Golden Doves made their base of operation on a former Imperial pleasure world of Clythia. They claim to be the best slavers in seven sectors. Golden Doves rely more on maneuverability than strengths and so their fleet is composed of fast and agile light cruisers and escort squadrons. They follow chaos god Slaanesh. Metal Children The Metal Children are a disorganized, aggressive pack of Daemon-infused Servitors created by Viktor Aramorae who then escaped from the Eye of Terror on board the warships of various Warbands. They are mindless killing machines who attack everything they encounter and can often be found among the ruins of invaded worlds, hunting for prey. They tend to have both mutated limbs and mechanical weapon-arms and are deadly against those caught unaware... Miec'Gernie This cabal follows the chaos god slaanesh. It is composed of around five hundred renegade marines and a dozen traitorous guard regiments. It is speculated that those once proud servants of the God-Emperor have been lured into the grip of the chaos god by a group of Dark Eldar woman they had taken prisoner in an earlier period of time. Whatever might be the truth, the traitorous astartes now wear the skins of those Eldar on their armor. Prophets of the Stars They are a small chaos warband led by a chaos space marine called Lord Mustapha. They rely heavily on chaos cultists as Mustapha is no eager to endanger those precious few space marines under his command. They follow Chaos Undivided. Rusty Fangs Splinter warband of Iron Warriors. They have grown significantly in strength after a successful siege of loyalist's fortress-monastery from where they have obtained large amounts of gen-seed. Rusty Fangs rely on their siege engines to clear the path for cohorts of traitorous marines advancing under cover of their fire. Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos